


Beauty and a Beast.

by MadHattersCheshireCat



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-21 00:29:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1531319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadHattersCheshireCat/pseuds/MadHattersCheshireCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arryn Faelwyn Helyanwë. Sister to Aragorn. She thought she was an ordinary Ranger, despite the fact that she is Half-Wiccan. A race that had been destroyed by men, dwarves, and even elves. They had been accused of witch-craft, and they were all killed. All, but one. Herself. Along with the Wiccans, there was something that made them unique. They all possessed a gift. Everyone but one. One had all of the gifts, and she was said to be a threat. Arryn was supposedly the threat, but since the Wiccans are all but, extinct, she is no longer a threat to them. Or is she? Nyx, is the Dark Daughter of Sauron. She was destroyed by the Wiccans, years and years before the Finding of the Ring. She swore to get revenge on the Wiccans. What happens when she consumes the soul of the last Wiccan?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beauty and a Beast.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing that belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien. I only own my OC and anything else that you do not recognize.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frodo, Sam, Merry, and Pippin's first encounter with 2 strangers.

She remembers darkness and fire. Dust. Black dust, full of evil and ash. She remembers a barren wasteland with dead bodies strewn everywhere, and blood staining the cold, hard earth. She could hear a familiar voice whisper her name on the wind, haunting her memory for so many years. She could hear the faint cry of a baby, and the scream of a woman, which seemed eerily familiar, bounced around in her head…

Arryn gasped, and she clutched the red stone pendant which hung around her neck.  
“You saw it again, didn’t you?”  
She turned to hear her brother’s low voice ask her. They were both sitting at a table, in the Prancing Pony, watching a group of four Halflings. Gandalf had said that one of them would be carrying the Ring of Power. She had noticed that 2 of the Halflings, weren’t enjoying themselves as much as the other two.

‘One of those two would have to be the bearer,’   
she thought to herself. She looked over to her brother, and she saw that he was also watched the Halflings. She tucked a piece of her dark hair behind her ear, and she moved her hood more to cover her face, to conceal it better.

Meanwhile, young Frodo Baggins was wondering, ‘  
who are those two in the corner? Why do they keep glancing over at us?’ 

When Barliman Butterbur, the innkeeper, walked by, Frodo asked,  
“Excuse me, that pair in the corner, who are they?”  
Arryn looked up to see the innkeeper look their way.

“They’re one of them rangers. Dangerous folk they are- wandering the wild. That man, what his right name is, I’ve never heard, but around here, he’s known as Strider. The same with the girl, around here, she’s known as Thorne…” He said, before walking away.

“Strider and Thorne…”  
Frodo said to himself.

Arryn popped another mint leaf into her mouth, and she chewed it thoughtfully, as her brother smoked his pipe. One of the two, felt scared and worried, at least that’s what Arryn could feel.

“He must be the one…”   
Arryn said, under her breath, pointing slightly to a Halfling who looked paler than the others.  
“He must be the Bearer…” 

She was cut short when they both heard,  
“Baggins! Sure I know a Baggins. He’s over there, Frodo Baggins!”  
Arryn looked at the hobbit who was desperately trying to make his friend stop.

‘So…Gandalf was right then…they really are here then…”   
Then Arryn and Strider saw something that they were not expecting; Frodo tripped over someone’s foot, and the Ring flew from his pocket, into the air. It slipped onto the hobbit’s finger, and he vanished. Arryn stood up, just a little quicker than Strider. They followed Frodo, but they kept their distance. As soon as Frodo was visible again, Strider snatched him up.

“You draw far too much attention to yourself, Mister ‘Underhill’!”   
Strider hissed, emphasizing on Underhill. He dragged Frodo up the stairs and into a room, with Arryn close behind him.

Strider threw Frodo to the floor, and he asked Strider,  
“What do you want?” 

“A little more caution from you. That is no trinket that you carry…”  
Strider said.

“I carry nothing!”

“Indeed…”  
As Strider and Frodo were talking, Arryn walked to the candles, and as she walked by them, they went out.

“We can avoid being seen if we wish. But to disappear entirely. That; is a rare gift…”   
Arryn threw over her shoulder, her back still to the pair.

“Who are you?”  
Neither Strider or Arryn answered, they knew that they were going to find out later on about them.

“Are you frightened?”  
Strider asked.

“Yes…”

At this, Arryn turned around.  
“Not nearly frightened enough. We know what hunts you.”  
Her voice seemed to echo around the room. It was grim, but it was a delicate as a rose in the snow. A loud bang entered the room, and the three other hobbits, ready to fight off the both of them, for stealing their friend.

The larger one of the three, Sam shouted,  
“Let him go! Or I’ll have you Longshanks!” 

Arryn smiled.  
“You have a stout heart little hobbit, but that will not save you. You can no longer wait for the wizard Frodo…”   
Arryn said, grimly.

 

“They are coming.”


End file.
